The Great Popcorn War
by Yumi Okundai
Summary: Kyou and Yuki get sassy about who sits by Tohru for dinner. Yuki stuffs popcorn in Kyou's mouth. Kyou throws a hissy fit.


"Alright, guys. It's time to eat dinner!'" sang Tohru as she walked into the living room briskly. "Coming!" shouted a bunch of voices back at her loudly. Shigure, Kyo, Yuki, and all the rest of the gang piled into the kitchen and took their seats at the table. Tohru bustled over to the counter and brought the plates with her. "Let me help you get things ready!" said Yuki politely. "Why thank you, Yuki! But you really don't have to..." said Tohru blushing slightly. "It would be my pleasure." said Yuki in a sweet tone.

"Nah, move over Yuki. Watch a REAL man help a girl with getting dishes ready and bringing themto the table!" shouted Kyo as he took the sushi Yuki was holding and set it down on the table.

"No, No, I think my help is all she will need." said Yuki firmly as he went back to the counter. At this point, Tohru was starting to get a little bit nervous. Kyo and Yuki ALWAYS seem to fight over her… sigh… Tohru got the rice balls and set them on the table gently, while Yuki and Kyo were bickering on and on about who would carry the chopsticks over to the table. "My, my! You two sure do seem to want to help out tonight!" said Shigure a he sat down. "Stop fussing over those trivial chopsticks and eat. Besides, there are two empty spots left at the table."

Tohru had two blank spots that were right by her. Suddenly, the two fighting boys' eyes flared. They both raced to the spot nearest to Tohru. They ended up running so fast that they both ended up running into each other and falling down on the table. "It's my seat!" shouted Yuki as he jumped up. "There's no way in hell that that's your seat!" shouted Kyo as he too sprang up from the table. He then dashed over to the fridge. "No, Kyo! Nooooooooo! Not the ketchup! You'll kill him! And, besides, it's past it's due date!"wailed Tohru as Kyo grabbed the bottle containing ketchup.

Kyo then squeezed the bottle hard and aimed at Yuki. "He's crazy, CRAZY! Oh well... High school girls, high school girls..." shouted Shigure. Yuki dodged the blow of the ketchup, and grabbed the nearby bag of popcorn leftover from the other night. He started shoving it into Kyo's mouth until Kyo gave in to letting him sit by Tohru. Kyo spat out the popcorn after he had given in. "Beware,you little rat, of the almighty-" Kyo was interrupted "What? Kitten! What could YOU do, purr at me?" shouted Yuki loudly, finishing Kyo's sentence for him.

The Next Night…

"Has anyone seen Kyo around?" asked Tohru. "No, I havn't seen him. Why do you ask?" replied Shigure as he put down his book.

"Well, I didn't quite catch what tonight's assignment is today during class."

"I haven't seen him anywhere today." replied Shigure as he settled back into his book.

"Thanks anyway!" said Tohru as she trudged off in search of Kyo. Suddenly, there came a loud yelp. It had come from Yuki's room.

"I neef fum hewp!" shouted Yuki in a muffled tone. Tohru and Shigure ran to Yuki's room, only to find it overflowing with popcorn. "Who could have done this?" asked Tohru as she looked around. "I wonder who it was." said Shigure flatly as he kneeled down to the floor. "Hmmm, I don't recall purchasing such a unique sculpture of a CAT before…" he said. He then transformed into a dog and started barking like crazy. "Um, why is Shigure barking at a sculpture of a kitty cat?" asked Tohru. The barking scared the sculpture into… Kyo! As a pop sounded, Tohru looked away. She ran to Kyo's room, got his cloths, and brought them back to where Kyo was sulking.

As Shigure lectured him about not putting large amounts of popcorn into other peoples' rooms, Kyo was getting dressed. While they were doing that, Tohru was helping yuki get out of his room. (The popcorn was amazingly hard to pass through.) As soom as Yuki stepped out of his room, he ran furiously over to Kyo. "You are SO DEAD!" he yelled as he raised his arm and turned his hand into a fist. "Now, now, Yuki, I have a better plan of teaching Kyo a lesson." said Tohru slyly as she approached the boys.

"After what you have done, I think you should have to eat every single piece of popcorn in Yuki's room!" stated Tohru firmly. "WHAT?HOW THE HELL AM I GONNA DO THAT?" shouted Kyo as he got a shocked look on his face. "I have a better idea, actually…" said Shigure. He leaned over to Tohru and whispered something into her ear. Blushing slightly, she nodded her head and looked back at Yuki and Kyo. "Whoever eats the most popcorngets a kiss from me!" she said, now blushing furiously.

Suddenly, as you may have guessed, the two boys ran into Yuki's room and started chomping the popcorn ferociously. Eventually, (since it took the two so long to eat ALL of that popcorn) Tohru and Shigure got bored and stopped watching. The winner? It was a tie. And you can guess what happened then. Except that time, it included grapes and large amounts of asparagus and leeks... And, the fire department had to come in for a cat stuck in a tree that was wearing a tie...


End file.
